Adventure Funtime Foxy
Adventure Funtime Foxy (znana też jako Toy Foxy) to osłodzona złożona Mangle z drugiej części w "Five night's at Freddy's". Z początku jest do gracza wrogo nastawiona, ale po krótkiej walce dołączy do naszej drużyny. Rola we FNaF World Pierwszy raz pojawiła się w'' "Five Night's at Freddy's 2", jako atrakcja "złóż-rozłóż". Była tak doszczętnie zniszczona, że nie można było dokładnie określić płci. W nocy jak inne animatroniki ożywała, i próbowała dostać się do stróża nocnego i zabić go. Po wydaniu FNaF World jej rola (tak jak u każdego animatronika) wzrosła. Jej zniszczona wersja jest jednym z ośmiu tzw. "starterem", zaś sama Funtime Foxy to jedna z postaci, która nas atakuje, a po pokonaniu jej dołącza do naszej drużyny. Pojawi się dość późno (najbardziej możliwe że w Zglithowanym świecie), czyli wtedy, gdy drużyna powinna być dość silna. Funtime Foxy walcząc używa tylko ugryzienia, więc nie jest ciężka do pokonania. Użyj na niej lepszych umiejętności, by ją szybko załatwić. Wygląd Adventure Funtime Foxy to lis-animatronik białego koloru z różowymi fragmentami nóg, ogona, bielizny, brzucha, dłoni, uszów i pyska. Posiada po trzy palce u nóg. Na biodrach posiada bieliznę i gęsty ogon. posiada cztery palce u lewej dłoni, a zamiast prawej ma srebrzysty hak. Pod pyskiem posiada czerwoną kokardę. Posiada na pysku czerwoną szminkę i mały nosek, a w szczęce kilkanaście kłów. Na policzkach posiada czerwone rumieńce i rozwiane futro. Nad jej żółtymi oczyma znajduje się osiem rzęs, po cztery nad każdym okiem. Pomiędzy jej spiczastymi uszami znajduje się rozczochrane futro. Ataki Jak każdy członek drużyny, Funtime Foxy posługuje się trzema mocami: * - Funtime Foxy tworzy nuty leczące przyjaciół. Różnica od Happy Jam polega na tym, że leczy więcej punktów życia. * - Funtime Foxy śpiewa powodując deszcz meteorytów na wrogów. Jest to jeden z lepszych ataków. * - Funtime Foxy tworzy prezenty, które dają ponowne życie zabitych podczas walki przyjaciołom. Strategia * Happy Jam 2 jest silniejszą wersją Happy Jam. Używaj ją gdy masz naprawdę mało życia. * Gift Boxes odradza przyjaciół. Używaj go gdy jest potrzebny. * Cosmic Song jest jednym z lepszych ataków. Używaj go na silniejszych wrogach. Ciekawostki *Mimo iż Funtime Foxy posiada hak, Mangle ma obie dłonie. * W FNaF 2 nie było wiadomo jaką płeć ma Mangle. W FNaF World zostało potwierdzone że jest płci żeńskiej. * Posiada ogon jako jedyna z odpowiedników Foxy'ego. * Gift Boxes najpewniej nawiązuje do minigry ,,Give Gifts, Give Life" z ''Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Nazwa ,,Give Boxes" nawiązuje do prezentów-pudełek, które rozdaje Marionetka zabitym dzieciom, a efekt - czyli ożywnie zabitych w walce wiąże się z ponownym daniem życia młodym trupom. Mimo iż Marionetka to robiła, i jest kojarzona z tym czynem nie posiada takowego ataku. * W nowej grze od Scotta Cawthona "FnaF: Sister Location" pojawiła się lisica o identycznym imieniu i kolorystyce co Funtime Foxy, jednak to nie może być ta sama postać, gdyż różnią się designem, i tym, że Funtime Foxy z FNaF World ma hak. * Na jednym teaserze po podświetleniu można ujrzeć Mangle (zniszczona Funtime Foxy), która popełniła samobójstwo. Pod nią widniał napis: "Czy widzicie co zrobiliście?". Może to być kierowane do dzieci, które sprawiły że tak wygląda, lub do osób które hejtowały FnaF World, zanim zostało wydane. * Mimo iż należy do Zabawkowej czwórki, jej przedrostek to "Funtime", podczas gdy Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie i Toy Chica mają przedrostek "Toy". Galeria Mangle load.png|Adventure Funtime Foxy podczas ładowania gry. CałaMangleIcon.png|Twarz Adventure Funtime Foxy Funtime foxy attack.gif|Atakująca Adventure Funtime Foxy Funtime Foxy.gif|Adventure Funtime Foxy podczas walki Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Foxy Kategoria:Inne postacie Kategoria:Mangle Kategoria:Toy'e Kategoria:Biali Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:Zabawkowe Animatroniki Kategoria:Update 1 Kategoria:Trzymające hak Kategoria:Nie występujące w minigrach